super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Vekar
Prince Vekar is the leader of the Armada fleet that attacked Earth and is first in line to the throne of his royal family. He is the eldest son of Emperor Mavro, the older brother of Vrak and one of the main villains in Super Megaforce He sends the Messenger to Earth to inform Vrak that the Armada was approaching the planet and to confirm if the resisting forces, particularly the Rangers, have been defeated. The Messenger (episode) While Levira mulled over not having a device to track down Vrak, Prince Vekar brushed off his death and went straight to the invasion. He sent his first commander to Earth, alongside thousands of XBorgs, telling his crew that this is to avenge his brother's supposed death. "So a Power Ranger did this to my soldier? The humans can fight back! Well, I don't like that!" ―Vekar's reaction to Headridge's death while conversing with Damaras After his first commander, Headridge, was destroyed by the Rangers, he realized that Earth can fight back and immediately sent down another commander, Tentacus, who was also destroyed. Super Megaforce (episode) On his second attempt, Vekar had missiles positioned to target all major cities of the world at once. However, he had the misfortune of having the missiles set to launch after two full hours, a fact he immediately regretted when he realized that it was more than enough time for the Rangers to defeat Cybax, his commander in charge of the operation. Earth Fights Back He then finds that Argus and Levira had cooked up a plan to attempt to hijack the Mega Rangers quest and was angered that he had not been consulted first. He diverts the general in charge of the plan, General Peluso to continue an outright attempt at terrorizing the Earth, only once again to fail. A Lion's Alliance Sometime later, Argus, some XBorgs, and a member of the Elite Guard tag along with Vekar so he can introduce himself to the world, but the rangers arrive, only to anger him. After being hit by Noah's Mega Blaster, he is teleported back to the ship, thanks to Levira's interference. Samurai Surprise With all of his efforts thwarted, Vekar allows Pacha Chamak, who claims to be able to take down the Rangers, to actually attempt to target them directly. He is, of course, unsurprised, but fuming mad that his commander, a volunteer, did not succeed. Spirit of the Tiger Some time after, Vekar added Gorgax to a platoon of XBorgs and sent them down in another assault on Earth. although the XBorgs were destroyed, Gorgax was able to escape, though was later criticized by Vekar for his cowardice. Vekar then had Levira "upgrade" his collar by attaching a bomb to it, and sent him down to fight the rangers again. This plan also failed due to the appearance of the Silver Ranger.Silver Lining, Part 1 Prince Vekar had since fallen into deep depression due to the fact that none of his plans were able to beat the rangers. Damaras noted that they may be better without him.Silver Lining, Part 2 Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Super villains